Tawana Jonar
| rank = Lieutenant junior grade | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Milana Ralo | father = Aumil Killan | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Amy Acker | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tawana Jonar (formerly Killan) was the flight controller aboard the between 2372 and 2373, and, from 2374 until 2376, the . Prior to being joined to the Jonar symbiont, her name was Tawana Killan. History Birth and childhood Tawana Ralo Killan was born to Aumil Killan and Milana Ralo in 2348. During her childhood, she ferried between staying with her mother and her father. When she was with her mother, a Starfleet commander, she felt welcome and as if she belonged as other Starfleet officers and Federation civilians treated her as an equal. When with her father on , however, she felt substandard because she could never been entirely Trill. This feeling had an adverse effect on her achievements, often being the quiet, unnoticed achiever. ( : "Catalyst, Part One", "Thicker Than Water") Starfleet Academy Tawana Killan attended Starfleet Academy from 2366 to 2369. During this time, she blossomed, allowing her bright, bubbly personality to emerge. Aboard the USS Palmerston North Ensign Tawana Killan was flight controller aboard the [[Whakahaere class starships#USS_Palmerston_North_.28NCC-5619.29|USS Palmerston North (NCC-5619)]]. Sometime between her graduation from the Academy in 2369 and 2371, Killan saved the Palmerston North from certain destruction, steering the ship away from an automated Cardassian ATR-4107 missile blowing gaping holes in the Palmerston North s hull. Even though her actions saved the ship and approximately 75% of the crew, Killan retreated into herself once again. Aboard the USS Koru Tawana Killan joined the as the flight controller at the ship's launch in 2371. In 2372, when Commander Daniel Radke joined the Koru team to lead a recovery mission. Killan was the flight controller aboard the , recovering the 's flight recorder. Her excellent piloting skills again saved the Avon from certain destruction as the Myhr'an attacked. Aboard the USS Cantabrian 2372 After the destruction of the Koru, Killan was initially lost in the rush aboard the until Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Singh took her under her wing and asked her to join her on the bridge. Later that same day, Killan accepted an assignment as flight controller aboard the Cantabrian after the death of the Cantabrian s flight controller during a battle at Starbase Expanse 3. She safely navigated the ship away from three attacking Myhr'an battle cruisers with minimal damage. Aboard the Cantabrian, she met, and was befriended by, Ulitania Jonar, a Trill security chief. Later in 2372, when the Cantabrian crew were defending Canaileus Prime from a Mhyr'an ground assault, Ulitania Jonar was severely injured. With no hope of saving her and being cut off from the Cantabrian and its Sickbay, Drs. Marie Bourget and Akeras Pela made the difficult decision to place the Jonar symbiont in the only person on the surface who could host it: Tawana Killan. Despite initial protests, the dying Ulitania Jonar told Killan she could handle being a host and the Jonar symbiont needed her or it would die. Killan accepted. Being the new host of a symbiont, Tawana Jonar felt new-found courage and used that courage to save a school under attack. This action saw her promoted to the rank of lieutenant junior grade. Encounters with the temporal and spatial anomalies over the next few days, coupled with her anatomy and physiology not completely Trill in origin, saw Tawana Jonar's isoboramine levels drop dangerously low. Dr. Bourget prescribed a regime of isoboramine treatments in order to halt Tawana's rejection of the Jonar symbiont. The low isoboramine levels led to Tawana having strange and cryptic dreams, although she claimed to Counselor Daniel Radke she felt the symbiont was hiding something from her: a claim Radke stated he believed was bordering on paranoia. 2373 When Aumil Killan and members of the Trill Symbiosis Commission came aboard Deep Space 4 on a "witch hunt" against Tawana Jonar in an attempt to remove the Jonar symbiont from Tawana (as some Trill saw a Trill-hybrid hosting a Trill symbiont as impure), they met fierce opposition from Captain Noah Wrightson, who took every action available as a Starfleet captain to protect not only a subordinate under his command but also a close friend. His fierce and logical arguments brought Aumil Killan to his senses, and the latter called off the investigation immediately. Aumil Killan also came to the conclusion that his daughter was a different, more mature person after being joined. Jonar, on the other hand, found it difficult to forgive her father for pitting his duties against his own daughter. ( : "Thicker Than Water") Personal relationships Friendships Ulitania Jonar When transferred aboard the Cantabrian in difficult circumstances, Tawana Killan was befriended by Ulitania Jonar. It was during this time that Ulitania started to teach Tawana how to accept the many facets of herself as strengths that could work together, not weaknesses that could threaten to tear her apart. This unintentionally helped Tawana prepare for the huge responsibility of carrying the Jonar symbiont on Ulitania's death. Noah Wrightson When Tawana Killan was not joined to the Jonar symbiont, her relationship with Noah Wrightson was more of one seeking guidance from an experienced officer. Once she was joined to the Jonar symbiont, this relationship flipped, with Tawana, holding the memories of Salin and Ulitania before her, stepping into the mentor role. Wrightson found this change initially somewhat unsettling. Late in 2372, Wrightson sought Tawana Jonar's advice on when to ask Daniel Radke to move in with him. In typical Jonar fashion, she gave the ambiguous, but correct, answer he would know the right time to ask. Hosts of Jonar Category:Betazoids Category:Bolians Category:Hybrids Tawana Jonar Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel Category:Trill Category:Joined Trill